Don't hate the player, Hate the game
by NessaMoreno
Summary: You and Stiles have been best friends for a while. What happens when one night you play video games together and things get... haha i suck at summaries :P


Since the first time you saw Stiles you've had a crush on him but never really had the guts to tell him. You guys quickly became best friends over detention because of your common hate for . Anyways it was Saturday night and like always you were over at his house playing videogames. Sadly you kept making your team lose...as usual. It wasn't your fault that you sucked, it just wasn't your area of expertise unlike the boy next to you. You played another round but got shot as you stepped out of you hiding place.

"Press L to shoot!" Stiles yelled and you were trying to find the button with no luck."Quickly!" He yelled again.

"I don't know where it is!" You said panicking but got shot down by the other team and started bleeding out.

"Get your medical kit out!" Stiles yelled.

"What medical kit?!"

"The one in your backpack!"

"What backpack?!"

"Never mind I'm coming!" He said while concentrating hard to find you while you kept pushing random buttons on the controller.

Something came up on your part of the screen as Stiles character came to your rescue. He tore his eyes off of his screen to look at yours but then they widen.

"No y/n! Don't click that!" He said but it was too late.

Your character launched a grenade right next to you and both your characters died making the other team win. He looked down shaking his head while chuckling a bit. You just groaned and threw the controller next to you as you laid back on the bed.

"I suck! Ugghh I don't even know how to play or where the buttons are on the stupid controller!" You whined while covering your face with your arms and heard him laugh."It's not funny!" You yelled at Stiles.

"It kinda is though" He said and you could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Stop smirking! This is not funny!" You told him angrily.

"How do you know I'm smirking? You can't even see my face." He pointed out and you just raised your hand and touched his face felling his smirk and then slapped his shoulder."Hey! I didn't do anything!" He said laughing. "Come on I'll help you this time." He said sweetly and you peeked from under your arm to see his warm smile which made you melt.

"Ugghh fine." You said not able to resist that smile.

He patted his lap and you sat on his legs while his arms went around your waist holding you close to him. You tried to focus as you played the game but he was making it really hard. He kept resting his head on the back of your neck and you could feel his warm breath giving you chills. After playing a little he let you try it on your own and while concentrating on the game you felt a small kiss on the back of your neck which made you stop and slowly turned facing him while still seated on his lap and stared into his eyes.

"S-sorry." He stuttered. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable...I didn't want to make things awkward..." He continued but couldn't help but glance down at your lips and back up. "I-I don't know what I wa-"

He started but closed his mouth and stared back at you. After a couple of seconds you could feel yourself leaning forward slowly as was he. You felt his warm breath on your face and your heart started beating faster. For an unknown reason though you stopped when your lips were only about an inch apart. As you were debating in your head whether to close the space or just stay like that, he finally crashed his lips onto yours and kissed you passionately. Your lips moved in synch and your arms found their way around his neck while you played with his short brown hair and his circled your waist, pulling you closer to him. The kiss got heated fast and he laid back and turned you over so he could hover over you and deepen the kiss. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him even closer if possible. His hands trailed down your sides slowly, leaving a tingly sensation everywhere and he started to untuck your shirt from your shorts. You unwrapped your arms from his neck and pulled on the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head while discarding it somewhere in the room. He started pulling your shirt and it was mid stomach when the door downstairs open.

"Stiles you here?" Stiles dad yelled and the two jumped apart immediately.

You could hear the creaking of the stairs as he made his way up and you guys started to make the place a little neater, like if nothing had happened. Stiles put on a new game just as his dad walked through the door. He eyed both of you curiously and then looked towards the tv.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing just playing video games with my bud." Stiles said punching your arm playfully."Yup my buddy, my bff, mi amiga, my best frien-"

"I get it son." said shutting him up. "Now what's really going on here?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on. Why would you think that?" Stiles asked.

"Well for starters, you shirts on backward. Your controller is upsides down and..." Stiles dad got closer."Is that lip gloss on your face?" He asked confused.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water as he tried to find an excuse.

"Well umm dad...we have something important to talk about..."He said standing up and cleared his throat. "I'm-"

"You're not gay Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski said cutting him off.

"What? I could be!" Stiles defended himself.

"Not dressed like that." His father stated and you couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Whaaa-"

"You know what. I don't care, I'm too tired to worry about this right now. Goodnight" said before leaving.

"I could be gay!" Stiles said turning towards you and you just shook your head and stood up.

"If you were gay then...I guess I can't do this anymore." You said as you grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him to you.

You crashed your lips on his and he kissed you back immediately. He started moving you backwards towards the bed once again.

"Yeah, I think I'm not gay then." He smirked and kissed you again.

**Hiya :P Sorry for my weirdness. I just really wanted to write a one shot for the first time and i guess it turned out like this... anyways tell me what you think :) 33 thanks for reading 33**

**-Nessa**


End file.
